


My Strength Lies in You

by Altraya



Series: Not the Chosen One AU/MSLIY [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Not the Chosen One AU, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Noctis has come of age, and he embarks on a journey to see more of his country and of the world alongside his four closest friends. Wherever they go, they protect the people, fight monsters and daemons, and heal the Starscourge. AU where Noctis isn't the Chosen King and there's no war with the Empire.





	1. Chapter 1

The Citadel held a party for the coming of age of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. In the large banquet hall were tables and a dance floor as well as a small orchestra performing for guests to dance. In contrast to the regal decorum, a corner of the grand room was set up into a small arcade of rented machines to play at, a personal touch for His Highness.

A very welcome touch at that, as he was shy and didn't care much for the grand parties. The attendance list had been parsed down as much as was politically possible, but it was still more than he would have liked. He would have loved to get the greetings done and over with right away, but etiquette suggested he wait, and so wait he must. He was grateful that two of his best friends were able to make it that he had been unsure of. His advisor, Ignis, and guard, Gladiolus, were of course there, but that had never been in question.

His longtime and long-distance friend Lunafreya of Tenebrae had traveled far to be there with him on that day, and for some time after as well, with an adventure planned for them to set off on. And Prompto, his friend from high school, was there as well, though he had never been within the Citadel before. The group was gathered in the arcade area, mostly letting loose although they still had to put on some show of regality. It was only Prompto who was truly free, and even at that, he would realize he might have shouted too loud and curled in on himself in embarrassment.

Standing in front of a shooting game with Luna, Noctis grinned as he had the chance to explain the game to her, teaching her how to reload and giving a couple of tips on aiming before they began. She smiled at him with encouragement, glad to see him enjoying himself, and while she was uncomfortable with the gun controller in hand, she was happy to play with him.

"Nice shot, Luna!"

"That was me?"

He laughed at that and she couldn't say anything else as they were rushed suddenly by a wave of enemies in the game. A large monster suddenly appeared on the screen and she yelped, pulling the trigger quickly, though it wasn't enough. The screen turned red and displayed GAME OVER in large text. Disappointed, she set the gun back into place, "Sorry, Noctis... I had hoped to do better..."

Laughing again, he clapped her shoulder and turned her around to check out another game, "Are you kidding? You did great, Luna! Especially for the first time. But you look like you might enjoy something else a bit more, so come on, let's play this one."

When the time came for Noctis to make his rounds and thank everyone for coming, he knew he wasn't likely to be able to play in that corner anymore for the rest of the night. At least Prompto would be able to enjoy it, and Luna kept him company for most of the time Noctis was playing the social butterfly. Finished up with the last group of people to thank, Noctis turned back to the arcade corner, Ignis quickly appearing at his side to speak quietly, "It would be rude for you to disappear among the games again, Noctis."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Noctis pressed his lips together in mild annoyance and glanced over, "I know that. I'm going to ask Luna to dance. Is that princely enough?"

"Of course. Although you may want to take a moment to calm down before then."

Noctis paused and reached out to take a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by, he sipped at it, careful not to appear as if he were drinking recklessly in front of so many people. "I just wish this didn't have to be made such a public deal of," he muttered quietly, and then he glanced down at the bubbling drink, twirling the glass flute slowly. "...Sorry."

Ignis watched him with sharp eyes and nodded graciously after a moment. "As am I, for assuming you had forgotten your duties."

Smirking wryly at that, Noctis raised the glass in salute, "At least I've gotten better."

"You certainly have, and what a relief that is."

"Hey, can't you be a little nicer to me on my birthday?"

"Perhaps you should turn to Lady Lunafreya, if you wish to be treated special on this day."

Shaking his head at the tease, Noctis handed his unfinished drink to his friend and headed back for where Luna kept Prompto company. She was watching him play a game, and Noctis came up just as the level was completed. She applauded him and Noctis took a peek at the score, whistling softly, "Nice work."

"Thanks! You ready to come back and play some more?"

"Sorry, unfortunately I can't keep hiding myself away. Ignis and Gladio can join you again though, now that I'm done with the official part of things." Prompto couldn't help but to look disappointed, and Noctis felt bad for how out of place his friend must feel. "If you want to head out, too, go right ahead. I wouldn't blame you. We'll have to do something with just the few of us tomorrow, anyways."

"Yeah, for sure!"

Nodding at that, Noctis turned to Luna and smiled, holding his hand out to her, "Would you dance with me, Lady Lunafreya?"

She laughed softly as he addressed her so formally, and smiled while slipping her hand gracefully into his, "I'd be honored, Prince Noctis."

\-----------

The next day saw the band of friends doing as promised and celebrating in a more private manner. Gathered in Noctis' spacious apartment, they were armed with drinks - both alcoholic and not - as well as snacks and a large order of pizzas sitting on the counter for them to eat whenever they felt like it. The television was simply background noise for the time being, as they sat around a game of Monopoly.

"Nooooctiiiis!" Prompto whined, waving a pair of cards in front with tears in his eyes, "Please buy my land... I'm begging you..."

"If I do that, you'll just lose in three turns instead of this one. No."

"I can't believe you're so mean! To your best friend!" Looking around the others, he knew immediately to not even try with Gladio or Ignis, and instead turned to Luna, eyes wide and entreating, "Please...?"

Smiling gently, she reached out and took the cards from him, "I believe it's time for the bank to repossess these."

Laughter filled the room at how harshly Prompto had been shut down, and he hung his head and sniffled dramatically. Doing a sudden turnabout, he lifted his head and laughed, "Ahhh, alright, alright... I guess Noct had a point, anyways..."

"Why don't you come help me manage the bank?"

"Thanks, Lady Lunafreya."

For all his bravado in front of Prompto, Noctis didn't last much longer, as he and Gladio were both eliminated between Ignis and Luna's gauntlet of high priced spaces. The game continued on, and Noctis watched the two run each other down, taking in all of their strategies while the others played video games nearby. In the end, it was a string of lucky rolls for Luna, and unlucky ones for Ignis, that made that game come to an end. Shaking his head at how seriously they had taken the game, Noctis grinned as they shook hands and packed away the game.

A fighting game tournament came next, a break to watch a movie while eating and drinking, more board games, and more drinking filled the evening. Just buzzed enough that he gleamed with sweat and spoke a little too loudly, Gladio grinned and pointed over to Prompto as the boy drank a beer while making a disgusted expression at the taste. "Hey, he's not twenty yet, right? Shouldn't I be taking that from him?"

"Ah, relax, who's gonna bust the prince's friend?" Noctis laughed, sitting on the floor and leaning back against the couch beside Luna's legs. "Besides, not like he's goin' anywhere. Wasn't that the whole point of doing this here? No one's gonna know."

Stubbornly finishing the drink, Prompto set it down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and he laughed quietly, "Yeah, I'm not gonna cause any trouble! Think 'm done, anyways... That stuff is gross, how can you drink it?"

"Like this," Gladio answered, puncturing a hole in his can and tipping back, swiftly draining the beer much to Prompto's disgust and Noctis' open amusement.

"Yo, Gladio, show me that again."

"Noctis, I'm going to have to ask that you don't learn that...," Ignis sighed, shaking his head as he felt he was babysitting the three of them.

Luna was right there with him, patting Noctis' shoulder and looking down at him with a soft smile darkened with concern, "Please, Noctis, you haven't drank before, right? You need to be more responsible than that."

"Mm, but I'm not drunk or anything. Can't be that bad, right?"

"Famous last words."

"If the moms say no, I'm gonna have to decline, Highness," Gladio grinned and teased. "Maybe another time, when you know your limits."

"Gladio..."

"Come on, not like it's a big deal if he only does it like this. I don't think he's gonna be shotgunning beers in the public eye, he's not stupid."

"Thank you!"

"People will know if we have to bring him to the hospital for alcohol poisoning."

"That's why I agreed with you."

"Please stop fighting...," Prompto whined, looking half asleep as the beer he drank too swiftly settled in.

"We're not fighting."

"I think it's time everyone switch to water," Luna interrupted with a light clap, her smile gentle but her gaze inviting no quarrel.

Noctis finished off his own drink, setting it down on the table right where Ignis had just cleaned up. Leaning his head back, he looked up at Luna, yelping and jumping away when she unexpectedly tapped his nose. "What was that for!?"

"You have a perfectly functional pair of legs, Noctis. Help clean up, don't make a bigger mess."

Wilting at the scolding, Noctis nodded and got up to help clean, ignoring as Gladio and Prompto laughed at him. It came as no surprise when she spoke up again to them, and Noctis grinned at the words, "That goes for the two of you as well. If we all help, we'll be cleaned up that much faster."

"Ah, o-of course, Lady Lunafreya..."

"As you say."

When things were almost finished, Noctis slipped away to clean up for the night, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Staring at the wall in the bathroom for a moment, he realized that the drinks he'd had throughout the night were hitting him now at last, and just when he was about to go to bed. Shaking his head, he leaned over the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Luna was waiting for him on the other side of the door, a large plastic tumbler filled ice water in hand. She smiled to him and reached out to lightly grab hold of his arm, "Come on, Noctis. I saw it on your face, it's settling in, isn't it?"

"Sorry, Luna..."

"It's fine. You really weren't unruly or unreasonable at all. It affects us all differently, though. So, here, let's get you to bed."

She escorted him to his room, setting the water down on his nightstand first so she could use both hands to help him into bed. His hands moved faster, though, and he gripped her waist gently and pushed her to the bed. He wasn't forceful, she was simply caught off guard, and she fell onto the bed and looked up at him in surprise. His expression seemed annoyed, and she realized immediately it was at himself and not her. "It's not that...," he mumbled, and it took her a moment to realize he meant that he wasn't coming onto her, he just simply couldn't find the words he needed in his drunken haze. "You take the bed... I'll sleep out there, with the others."

"Noctis, it's your bed, and I think you're going to need it tonight." She slowly got up from the bed, laughing softly and touching his arm to urge him around. "Come, Noctis, sit."

He stepped back and shook his head stubbornly, and while she had been patient with him before, she was losing it now. "Makes more sense this way. 'Sides, we're gonna be on the road for awhile... Enjoy the bed while you can..."

"Noctis," she was visibly annoyed now and exasperation clouded her voice, "I've been traveling with my mother for years now. You're the one who should enjoy it while it lasts, now stop fighting with me, and rest..."

"I know...," he mumbled, looking down at his feet and hiding his expression. "I know, but just... let me take care of you, like this... When it's not, getting in the way, when it's something silly... I know I can't... won't be able to, as much, out there... So just, let me..."

Sighing softly, she took a moment to relax, brushing her bangs from her face. Really, he was being silly, though at least he admitted it. The problem was he was too drunk to reason with, and she realized there was absolutely no way she was going to win this argument with him like this. She would propose they simply sleep next to each other, as his bed was plenty large enough, but she suspected that would just lead to another long argument made longer by his being drunk. "...Alright, Noctis. Since it's so important to you."

His shoulders fell with relief and he looked up to nod, smiling to her, "Thanks."

They stood there staring at each other for a long moment. Luna raised her brow in silent question, and his expression furrowed in annoyance, "I thought you were going to lie down?"

"Noctis, I still have to wash up for the night and get my things from the main room."

"...Oh."

"And you're in my way?"

"Oh!" He quickly stepped back and aside, his feet trying to do both at once and sending him falling to the floor.

Wincing in sympathy, Luna looked down at him and laughed gently, "Oh, Noctis... Are you alright?"

"...My pride is the most bruised part of me."

"Don't worry. We'll be spending so much time together, I'm sure this won't be the only or even the most embarrassing moment you'll have in front of me."

"I thought you were supposed to be good at comforting people..."

She laughed and helped him to stand, brushing his hair out of his face. "You're smiling now, aren't you? Come on. You need your rest."

"Not like we leave tomorrow."

"No, but we do leave the next day, so you can't be messing up your schedule now. We need to make the most of the daylight hours, you know that."

"Right, right, sorry, sorry," he drawled as she pushed him out of the room. The mattress laid out for her was the only one empty, and he crawled into it, pulling the blanket up over him as he lay like a large lump.

Setting his water down, Luna pulled the blanket right back off and pointed to it, "Drink water before you sleep."

"If he drinks too much now, he might wet the bed," Gladio teased from the other side of the couch.

"Shut up...," Noctis muttered as he sat up, hiding his expression behind the tumbler. Luna watched him drink down half of it before she was satisfied enough to stand up and leave him to it. He settled back in with the blankets pulled up, quick to make himself comfortable and even out his breathing.

\------------

Sitting in his father's office, Noctis slouched in his chair, legs crossed, and he leaned heavily against an arm rest. King Regis finished signing and sealing the last document in the stack he had been working on, and he set the finished task aside to focus on his son. "Do behave yourself while you're out there, Noctis."

"Did you call me here to treat me like a kid? Come on, I've always been careful about how the public gets to see me."

"Mm. You have. But you can be a bit brash at times. I do hope you'll mind your manners more, being around Lady Lunafreya."

"She doesn't have a problem with who I am." Shaking his head at the pointless argument that was just going to sour things, Noctis uncrossed his legs and sat forward, giving his father a crooked smile. "I'll mind my manners and make sure not to bring shame on the royal line. Promise."

Regis softened at that and smiled, nodding. "Thank you. I'm sorry, if I sound like a broken record at this point."

"More like an echo, of everyone else."

"Mm. And with them there, I know I've truly nothing to worry about from you. Do see to it that Lady Lunafreya stays safe."

"Of course. As much as she'll let me, anyways."

He laughed at that. "She does have a very quiet but intimidating strength, doesn't she?"

There was a knock on the door before Noctis could reply, and they were informed that everyone had gathered for the official send off. Saying their farewells, they left the Citadel and went out to the car waiting for them. Though he had his own, it was his father's vehicle they were taking, the old car being larger and even having more features than the one presented to him for his birthday. Ignis behind the wheel with Prompto up front, Luna had insisted that since she was the smallest, she squeeze between Noctis and Gladio in the back.

"Everyone's ready?"

"Yup. Time to say farewell Insomnia, for awhile."

"Say, how long do you think we'll be traveling, anyways?"

"Already getting cold feet, Prompto?"

"That's not what I meant at all! I just realized, you've been pretty vague about it."

"Well, who knows? We'll come back when we have to, or when it feels right, and that's about all there is to it."


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-afternoon and they hadn't seen much sign of civilization for some time. The region they were in didn't have a very forgiving landscape, all rock and dirt for the most part, so it seemed people didn't settle down too much there. Sometimes they saw small collections of buildings off in the distance, but they didn't even know what roads would get them there.

In the front of the open top Regalia, Prompto was melting in his seat, his cheek resting against his shoulder as he looked up out of the car at the hazy sky, "Man, when are we gonna get there... Thought it was closer than this."

"We ought to be there before nightfall, which is the most important part," Ignis answered as he set his canned coffee down in the cup holder.

Noct frowned, his eye cracking open as he woke up from a nap and yawned. "What's the rush, anyways, Prompto? We're gonna be on the road for a long time, better get used to it now."

"I just thought we'd be making more stops."

"There's not a lot in Leide between Insomnia and Hammerhead. The terrain isn't very forgiving. Once we get out there, though, Lucis should open up and we should see far more settlements and towns."

"So what's at this Hammerhead, anyways?"

"A garage owned by a friend of my old man's," Noctis answered, stretching his arms over his head and leaning aside so as not to crowd Luna too much. Glancing around a moment, he reached back and hoisted himself up to sit on the car with his feet in his seat instead. The wind whipped through his hair and he leaned forward so he could continue the discussion, "Since we'll be out so long, we're gonna stop and have him service the Regalia. He's the one who customized her in the first place."

"What'll we do in the meantime?"

"Whatever we can within walking distance. There's supposed to be havens around. We'll check in with the hunters and info brokers and make our plans from there," Gladio answered.

Luna nodded at everything and smiled, clasping her hands in her lap, "I'd like to check out every haven that we can, to be sure that they are all at full power still. If any are weakened, I'd need to look into why, and perform a ritual to strengthen the runes."

"Yeah? Never even really occurred to me... Good thing you're with us to check all this out, Luna."

She smiled up at him, pushing aside hair that flew into her face with the shift of wind. "It's unlikely there will be a problem anywhere, but it certainly is good to check. Now, Noctis?"

"Yeah?"

"Get back in your seat before you fall out, please."

Prompto and Gladio burst out laughing at the sudden scolding, and Noct leaned back on his arms with a reckless grin, "It's fine. If I do fall out, I can warp to safety at the very least."

"And if I don't pull over for you to catch up?"

"You'd leave your prince alone in the wilds, Ignis?"

"No, but you should be prepared for any situation."

"Please, Noctis, sit back down."

Sighing with annoyance, Noct shifted back down, bending a knee to the seat and bracing himself with an arm. Then he changed his mind. Hooking that arm around Luna, he sat back up on the car, holding onto her to be sure she had her balance, and he smirked as she glared at him through her bangs wildly flapping in her face. "It's not so bad up here, right, Luna?" he asked as he smoothed his hand over her forehead, carefully pushing her hair out of her face.

"The view's nice, but the wind's too strong. And it's too dangerous! Now let's sit IN the car!"

She slipped back down into her seat and looked up at him expectantly. Shoulders dropping, he figured it would take some time for her to grow comfortable with it, and he dropped down beside her. Running fingers through his hair, he gave her a lopsided grin and a shrug, "Sorry, Luna. But I really wasn't in any danger."

Luna settled back and sighed softly, then turned a smile on him and shook her head, "I'm sure you weren't, with your magic, but it makes me petrified to think of you falling out."

Flushing slightly at the open concern, Noct leaned against the door and played it cool with a wave of his hand, "Well, neither of us has seen the other in survival or combat situations before, even with as long as we've known each other... You'll get used to it when you have a better idea of what I can do."

"I am looking forward to seeing you in action. Though I don't want to see you hurt..."

"Good thing we have a healer with us."

"I can only do so much."

"Then it's a good thing I can create potions, too," Noct laughed.

"Show off," Gladio grinned from the other end of the back seat, shaking his head. "Maybe be a little more humble, huh, Highness?"

"It's not bragging if it's true."

"It's kinda bragging," Prompto chimed in.

Noct sighed and turned to her, "Luna, help me out here..."

She laughed quietly at the way he had been ganged up on, and she patted his knee, "I know, you're just trying to set my mind at ease. Thank you, Noctis."

He nodded at that, and motioned to her while leaning forward so he could look between both Prompto and Gladio, "See? I knew she'd understand what I was getting at."

The group settled back in, and Noctis tilted his head back, looking up at the sky as they rolled down the open highway. Prompto called out when he saw a sign, and then as they crested a hill, they could make out the outlines of buildings for just a brief moment before they slipped out of view again. It was likely that was the outpost they were headed for, and it wouldn't be much longer now. That was just as well, since the sky was taking on pinks and oranges as the sun slowly set beyond the horizon.

"Hopefully there's someplace we can rent for the night...," Ignis mused as he turned on the headlights to help as visibility lowered just as they were approaching the outpost.

"Or a haven nearby to pitch camp."

"Don't care which, I just want a burger..."

"Noct...," Ignis sighed, letting it go after a moment as he realized there was no point even trying to have that conversation for the thousandth time.

They rolled into the outpost and pulled up near the garage. The fancy car certainly brought a lot of looks, which everyone but Prompto ignored with long practiced ease. Getting out of the car, Noct held his hand out to steady Luna as she stepped out behind him. Ignis went to the garage to make their intentions known, and Prompto walked around the vehicle, hunched shyly at the attention, "You get a lot more attention outside Insomnia, Noct..."

"It's the car, not me. Just look around, Prompto."

"Oh yeah, huh. Guess people outside the city need hardier cars, not pretty ones..."

Noct slapped him on the shoulder with a grin and pointed to the garage. "You're gonna have to get used to the attention."

"Well, it shouldn't be all bad...," Prompto mumbled as he noticed a few women whispering amongst themselves while looking their way.

"You came this way for a tune-up? I'm surprised! Why not get 'er worked on in the Crown City?"

"We were told a man named Cid ran the garage here in Hammerhead. He was the one who originally customized the Regalia," Ignis explained.

She looked surprised for a minute, then whistled low and looked out over at the car, "So, this is the Regalia, huh? That would mean, one of you is...?"

Everyone turned expectantly to Noct, and he nodded and lifted his hand in half a wave, "Prince Noctis."

"Prince Noctis!" she repeated with a smile, much to his bemusement. "Welcome to Hammerhead! I'll get Paw Paw so he can take a look at 'er!"

"Mm. Thanks."

"Hey, Miss-,"

"Cindy!" she answered Gladio with a smile, turning her attention to him as she set her hands on her waist. "Cindy Aurum."

"Cindy. Where would we go to get information about the area?"

"Y'all can head right on over to Takka's Diner next door. You'll find 'round Lucis, Hunters share all their info with the diners, so you can always get a look and a word."

"Thanks."

"What's all this 'bout a fancy car out front?" called an old man's voice that grew louder with every word.

"That's Paw Paw," Cindy stated quietly to the group before she turned to call back, "It's a right royal retinue! Crown Prince is here with the Regalia!"

Stepping out, the old man looked the group over, giving everyone a quick glance except for Noctis. Scrutinizing the prince for a moment, he clicked his tongue in disappointment and turned to look at the car, "Where's your dignity, boy? You ain't nothin' like your father..."

Not sure what exactly was meant by that, Noctis frowned as his shoulders stiffened at the offending words, "What's that mean?"

"Hmp. That slack-jawed look, for one. Well, I imagine you want me to look 'er over and tune 'er up, huh? You'd think Reggie woulda warned me you'd be comin' by, we don't got cars like this out in the country. Might have to order some parts from the city. Well. You find somethin' to keep busy, and I'll check 'er out. If there's nothin' big, I'll have 'er for ya in the mornin'."

"Thank you," Ignis spoke for them, and led them out of the garage.

They hung back a moment as Cindy drove the Regalia into the garage, then they turned and looked to one another. "Let's go start with the diner. Get some food and information, then figure out where we're sleeping tonight."

Noctis left Gladio to look over the Hunter information when they approached the counter at the diner. Looking up at the menu overhead, Noctis smirked and immediately ordered, "I'll take a cheeseburger, no vegetables, and a plate of fries. Oh! And bacon on the burger."

"Noct..."

"Please."

Ignis gave him a look for how he deliberatly misinterpreted what the scolding was for. Luna covered her mouth as she laughed softly, and before anyone could say something further to him, she stepped in, "I'll have what he's having, please."

"Me too, me too!" called out Prompto with a smirk. "Thank you!"

The man behind the counter seemed a bit confused to be stuck in their little argument, but as Ignis sighed heavily, he just punched in the order and added the last two men's when they made their decisions. Leaving Ignis and Gladio to talk to the man and go over all the information, Noctis led the way over to the booths. Prompto sat on one side while Luna slid in before Noctis on the other.

"Gotta say Lady Lunafreya, I never pegged you for a picky eater like Noct."

"Oh, I'm not," she laughed, shaking her head. "I just thought it was far too amusing not to join in. It's the first day of a new adventure, after all. We should make the most of it, as it's very special."

"I hear that."


	3. Chapter 3

Luna leaned against the concrete barrier at the edge of the parking lot, looking across the highway to a faint but familiar blue smoke in the distance. It was too far for her to test the strength of the haven, but knowing it was there made her itch to go check it out. She didn't know what kind of creatures might be out and about, though, and her weapon was in the caravan they'd rented for the night.

She heard asphalt crunching under boots, and a moment later Prompto came up beside her, leaving a bit more than just a respectful amount of distance between them. Luna turned to smile at him, having had the sense since they first met face-to-face that she was an intimidating figure to him. They hadn't yet had a chance to speak in private to clear that between them. "Good morning, Prompto. How was your rest?"

"It was good, Lady Lunafreya. How, ah, how 'bout you?"

"Mmhmm, I feel well rested this morning and ready for the day ahead. And, Prompto?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me. Unless there's a reason for us to look formal, you needn't worry about titles."

His shoulders relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief, nodding, "Alright. Thanks, ah, Lunafreya."

She laughed gently as he tried it out. "I never did get to thank you properly, you know. For taking care of Pryna, and for being such a good friend to Noctis."

He ducked his head shyly, scuffing his boots against the ground as he stammered, "There's nothing you've got to thank me for, really. It's you, I should be thanking. I always noticed Noctis seemed lonely and people always asked him things that made him uncomfortable. But I didn't think, it was okay for someone like me... Then you sent me that letter, and I, I worked hard, to become the kind of person who could stand beside him..."

Softening sadly at the way he talked about himself, Luna reached out and patted his arm, "I've no doubt you always were. But that you took it all so seriously... I cannot express how much I appreciate it. He's been much happier and more open since befriending you."

"Yeah? If you say it, it must be true," he gently teased with a smile, though his words were heartfelt at their core. Turning more serious, his voice dropped, "Thank you, Lunafreya."

"And thank you, Prompto," she returned just as sincere, smiling at him a moment longer before Gladio joined them.

"Ignis is getting details now, but looks like we'll be without the Regalia a few days. There's a few havens in the area and a Hunter outpost not too far. We can probably hike out there today, if His Royal Sleepyhead ever wakes up."

Laughing at the last bit, Luna straightened up and turned to him, "I'll go wake Noctis."

"Not sure even you'd get off lightly for waking him up before nine."

"Well then, I suppose we'll find out." She turned and gave Prompto another short nod then smiled at the two of them before walking to the caravan. Kneeling down beside the bunk Noctis slept in, Luna smiled at his gentle snores and peaceful expression, though they didn't make her hesitate. "Noctis," she called out in a soft voice, a little louder and sweeter the second time. Then she touched his shoulder and gave a gentle shake while leaning in closer, "Noctis...!"

"Luna...," he grumbled sleepily, pulling his covers up over his head and rolling away from her. "Few more minutes."

"Noctis, you're wasting daylight and we're on foot for a few days it sounds like. So up!"

Sighing at that, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, a yawn breaking his tired frown. "Mnf... Few days?"

"Ignis was getting the details. We wanted you to get up and moving. Still need to eat breakfast and grab our things before we can head out, you know."

"Right, right... Okay. I'm up... Gonna wash my face an' get dressed, then meet you in Takka's?"

She cheerfully agreed, adding more energy to her response just so she would see that scowl on his face that night owls always wore in the morning. They met back in the diner for breakfast, and as they ate their meals while Noct picked every diced tomato and bell pepper out of his scrambled eggs, Ignis explained what he had spoken with Cid about. As it turned out, there were plenty of upgrades available to order from the Crown City that could be installed in the Regalia, and with one of those being headlights which would keep daemons at bay, they were more than happy to wait. Noctis simply wished his father hadn't had some odd personal rule about only Cid making adjustments to the Regalia, so it would already have had all of these upgrades that were readily available in Insomnia.

But, it worked out well at least, as there was a royal tomb in an old bomb shelter just outside a small town north of the Hunter's outpost, all within hiking distance. It'd be more walking than they wanted, but Gladio had gotten leads on a few hunts that would be along the way as well as havens well off the main road that they would need to check. With all the tasks they had managed to collect in the area, they would have plenty to fill the time while waiting for the car to be ready for a long drive.

Noctis knew they couldn't have been walking as long as it felt like when he turned around, and Hammerhead in the distance was a lot larger than he'd hoped it would be, confirming his suspicions. Turning to look forward, he wiped the sweat from his brow and frowned at the dirt that stuck to his skin along with it. The wind picked everything up in that dust bowl, making him uncomfortable and already reaching for his water. Picking up his stride, he watched Luna's back as she walked steadily on, a staff strapped to her back. For as long as they'd known each other, he'd only ever seen her in dresses. Even the day before, with only a car ride to really look forward to, she had worn a dress as usual.

But now that they were on foot, she wore heavy capris much like his but in the white of Tenebrae along with a white tank top embroidered with the faint silver outline of stars, which was covered by a crop jacket, a pair of boots, and a pouch strapped to her thigh, all still in white save for the decorative metal insignia of Tenebrae over her left breast. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail without any of its braids, making it hang lower than he had grown used to seeing the past week.

"Oi, Luna. Want me to Store that staff for you?"

"Thank you, Noctis, but I'm used to it."

"Mm, alright. Let me know if you change your mind. Used to it or not, no need to use up strength you could save for something else. Take advantage of me while you got me." Prompto whistled at his wording and Noct reached to shove him, only for him to laugh and slip away. "You know what I meant! My magic, use my magic!"

Luna laughed as Noctis grumbled under his breath about his friend making inappropriate jokes. "I did know what you meant, Noctis... And I'll keep that in mind, but I honestly think I'd feel lost without its weight on my back."

"Fair enough, just wanted to throw it out there." He took another small sip of his water, slipping the bottle into his pocket as he turned to Ignis, "So, tell me more about this tomb. You didn't sound thrilled about this place."

Ignis paused a moment and adjusted his glasses before he answered, "There's two tombs. One will be simple enough. The other is at the bottom of a shelter built in case of war when tensions were high a over a hundred years ago. It hasn't been maintained, and there are frequent daemon sightings just outside of it. The Hunters keep them from spreading out and from time to time will clear out parts of the tunnels. But mostly it's wild in there, so it may be too dangerous."

"Uhm, someone want to tell me why we're grave robbing, anyways?" Prompto asked a bit nervously, though he was more confused.

"The Kings of Lucis leave behind their glaive for the following kings to use," Luna spoke up, knowing more about the magic of Lucis than even Noctis in some ways. "It's done by a merging of souls, and so Noctis must meet them in their tombs to gain their power to add to his Armiger Arsenal."

"I'll, uh, I'll pretend that makes sense."

"It's the spirit weapons of the kings before me. When I die, my Engine Blade will be left behind for the kings and queens to follow."

"Dude... I don't know if that's cool or just dark."

Noctis shrugged, "I'll tell you after I know what it feels like."

"Ah, but, what if the King's already got these ones? I mean, he probably does, huh? Since they're so close..."

"Doesn't matter, I can still get it as well, since it isn't the physical weapon I'm taking."

"But the physical weapon still needs to exist in order to gather it," Luna added.

"Yeah? Then..., why don't you guys just put them all in one place?" Prompto asked, knowing full well he must be missing the point, but it did still seem like a simple and obvious solution.

The others all laughed quietly and it was Gladio who answered this time, "Where's the challenge in that? He needs to earn his power or he'll never respect it."

"And that's that," Noct added with an air of finality. "About going after that second tomb. Luna, you in?"

"It depends on how needed I am in the town. If there's much healing to be done, I'd want to see to that first and foremost."

Unsurprised by her answer, Noctis nodded and turned to Prompto. "If she does stay in town, will you stay with her?"

"Eh? Uh, y-yeah, sure..."

Seeing that he was a bit confused and disappointed, Noct smirked over at him, "I'd rather no one go completely solo if it can be helped. But if you're really dying to join me in the tomb, maybe Ignis would be willing to switch."

"Dying to join you in the tombs, good one, Noct! I'd rather not do any dying, thanks! I'll stay in town with Lunafreya."

"If I stay in town," Luna added with a grin, reminding Prompto that he still may end up in that daemon infested shelter after all.

"Right, right, if you stay in town. Either way, I'll be where the healer is," he cheerfully answered, drawing another round of laughter.

They checked in on a couple of havens nearby Hammerhead, both getting Luna's approval that things were as they should be. Setting out towards the outpost, they kept an eye out for any signs of the creatures that were causing havoc in the area and making trouble for the people that lived out in those rougher parts. When Prompto asked about it, Gladio explained that the creatures had been actively hunting and attacking people and raiding storehouses. Some were possibly going hungry, but prey levels in the area weren't noted as being low, and so the aggression was unexplained and entirely intolerable. They didn't seem weakened by hunger either, if anything they were stronger.

"The Starscourge sometimes infects animals as well," Luna chimed in as they seemed thoughtful. "It's possible that's the cause of their aggression."

"Eh? That mean we can't eat them?"

Laughing at Prompto's question, Luna shook her head with a smile, "No, we've found the infection disappears after death, so it's safe. However, if something does linger, I can purify it. It's best not to let anything go to waste."

Prompto opened his mouth to reply, just to have Gladio stick his hand in his face and hiss, "Sh! Hear that?"

The group got quiet and they heard the scuffling and soft yips of nearby animals. Turning around, Noctis opened his eyes wide and dodged aside, a blue shadow of himself in place of where he had been standing a moment earlier, and a confused animal standing inside that image. "Well, guess we found them," he stated as a sword flashed into his hands.

"More like they found us," Ignis added as a pair of daggers appeared in his grip.

It was a pack of Sabertusks, and Noctis counted eight of the vicious mutt-like creatures of the Leide deserts. Smirking with the rush of adrenaline, Noctis warp-stepped at an angle as he was lunged at once more, and he stabbed his sword through the side of the creature that had tried to kill him. Around him the others were fighting as well, and he turned to see how everyone fared.

Prompto had managed to fall back outside the circle of beasts to fire at the ones at the edge and Gladio wasn't too far from Noct, watching his back and fighting hard. Ignis and Luna were surrounded though, back to back and fending off the enemies though it hardly looked comfortable there. Noct sent his sword away and called forth a pair of daggers, immediately sending them just above a Sabertusk about to lunge towards Ignis while the man was distracted with another. Crashing down on its back as he warped to the blades, Noctis swiftly ended that creature's life as well and joined Luna to finish off the ones she had weakened with her staff.

Looking for his next target, Noct noticed all were down save for one, which fell just as he thought it as Prompto picked it off. Straightening up, Noct wiped his brow with his arm and grinned, "Whew. That was a fun little workout."

"How's your first taste of real combat, Noct?" Gladio asked, clapping him on the shoulder as he joined him at his side.

"No big deal," he replied cockily, grinning. "Everyone's alright?"

They all called out that they were fine, and Noct nodded. He looked around a moment to get his bearings, then took a step in the direction they had been heading before the ambush, "Well, that's done, let's get going."

"Hold on," Ignis called out, picking something up off the ground and looking it over before stuffing it in his pocket.

"Hm? What's that?"

"I believe they're dog tags, to identify a fallen hunter. I'm sure someone will want to know of them."

Nodding solemnly, Noctis turned again, and as they set off, Ignis and Gladio walked ahead to keep a closer eye so they wouldn't likely be ambushed again. They found another target on their way to the outpost, a much swifter fight as they had surprise on their side that time. It was getting late in the afternoon when they came across the outpost, and they were all glad for it after so much walking on the uneven and hard cracked dirt.

"Just a caravan again?" Noct complained as they stood on a haven overlooking the outpost. He wasn't surprised considering what he'd heard of the place, but he had hoped that perhaps there would be a small hotel for the hunters passing through.

Gladio stepped up beside him with a smirk, "Sorry, Highness. No luxury hotels in this neighborhood."

Huffing slightly, Noct lifted his chin proudly, "It's not the comfort, it's the space. That thing was crowded last night."

Ignis chuckled at how the prince got defensive at the idea that he was too sheltered. "It certainly was. We could continue on to Keycatrich if you would truly prefer a bed, but there's no guarantee we'll make it before the daemons come out."

Noctis shook his head and turned to head down the side of the hill that sloped down towards the road. Waving his hand at the firepit in the center of the haven as he passed, he called out over his shoulder, "Why don't we camp here tonight instead. Should be able to stretch out more in the tents."

"Works for me," Gladio smirked, following him down the hill.

Noctis would have preferred to leave dealing with people and gathering info to Gladio and Ignis, but he knew full well that wouldn't fly. The only reason he had gotten away with it the night before was because everyone was restless and hungry after the long drive from the city. Now though, especially as they went to deal directly with the Hunters themselves, he had to play his part, a role he still wasn't fully comfortable in, in spite of having been born to it.

At the very least, he had been instructed in such things enough that he was able to read the layout of the outpost and determine where to direct the group without needing to turn to his friends for guidance. Stepping into the open building lined with machines, Noctis approached a table in the center with a few men leaning over it and discussing maps and papers laid out. Waiting patiently just too close than was usually considered polite, it was a subtle way of imposing his royal self and demanding attention without interrupting their conversation. Numbers were being tossed around and he figured their work important, thus he had positioned himself so that he could not be ignored, and Luna stood directly at his side, letting him know he had done well.

When they made their final marks, they looked up and gave him a half-friendly smile, looking at the group with clear confusion and a hint of contempt. Noctis didn't blame the man, he knew how they appeared and he knew people didn't like it when authority was pushed upon them like this. "Can we help you lot with somethin'? Lost?"

"Not lost, we're here to check in and get information."

"You don't look like Hunters. You look like city folk. 'Specially you guys, with the black, makes you look like them Crownsguard types."

Noctis smirked and nodded, "You're mostly right. These three men are Crownsguard," he motioned to his friends hovering just behind him, a silent show of his authority over them but that they were there to look out for him. Pausing just a moment to let understanding begin to sink in, Noct then brought his hand over his chest to introduce himself, hating how pompous he felt whenever he gave his full name and title, "Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. I've begun my search for the royal arms and to see the land as the people do. And this," he motioned to Luna, who brightened her smile and nodded her head to the men at the table, "is Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae and heir apparant to the role of Oracle. She is here to see to any sickness or injuries, purify Starscourge, and strengthen protections, if you know of any havens which wane."

"I do not receive prayers nor do I have the kind of back-up and strength that my mother has as full Oracle. But the rest I can do, as long as I know where I am needed."

The men's expressions changed at last, and Noctis was unsurprised that it was Luna's title and words that did it and not his own. His father was a fair and kind king who made sure his people were well supplied and protected, as much as could be in this unsafe world of theirs. But it was not as if these people likely had ever met the king, and as far as they were concerned, Noctis was just a spoiled prince who had been hidden safely behind city walls and lights his whole life. They weren't completely wrong on that, either, and Noctis didn't mind having to earn their respect. He much preferred it to the groveling attention his status otherwise usually brought him.

"I think we got some numbers here. Anyone in the area with the Scourge should be found in Keycatrich. It's a proper town with handful of clinics. We escort supplies there from the Crown City with potions and stuff the king sends out. Helps keep it from spreading at least and helps people live longer, but..."

"It's a difficult life. I know. Are any of your Hunters wounded? I could tend to them before we settle in to camp."

"There might be a couple of minor injuries, but nothing right now big enough to need treating."

Satisfied with that bit, Noctis took control of the conversation once more and gestured back to Gladio and Ignis, "My men will collect any map information we can get from you and share with you what we found. Ignis, why don't you show them what we picked up after that hunt, too?"

Ignis nodded and handed over the dog tag, earning their group a bit more respect. Trusting Gladio to handle the rest of it now that they were at this point of things, he clapped the larger man on the shoulder and led the rest of them back out. The outpost was small, enough so that if you couldn't see the whole of it from where you stood, taking a few steps in almost any direction would help you get a view. Ignis expressed interest in checking what items the shops had while Prompto wanted to climb the hills and take a few photos while there was still daylight. Noct nodded and set them free to roam, deciding for himself that he would return to the campsite and take care of a few things.

Luna walked around the small outpost and checked in with each person that they were in no need of healing. With no work to be done, she was finished quickly, and she decided to see what Noctis was up to, as she had her suspicions that it wasn't getting the camp set up for them. Climbing up to the flat surface, she saw that at least all of the supplies had been taken out, but that was all that Noct had done, leaving camp for Gladio to set. Instead, he was sitting cross legged with a bunch of drinks they had bought from the store, and she raised a brow as she came over to join him, "Please tell me you don't intend to drink all those energy drinks right now..."

Opening his eyes, he grinned at her and shook his head. "I'm surprised you don't know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry, should I?"

Chuckling at the mock offense in her tone, he held his hands palms up for her to see, and she spotted the blue glow surrounding them, difficult to see in the sunlight. Picking up a can, he focused a moment until it took on the blue glow, and then it disappeared from his hand. "This is how I make potions. Different drinks take on different properties, sometimes I don't know what I'll get... From a name like 'Monster Energy Drink' I thought I'd make a boost or maybe even Elixer of some kind, but no," he sighed dramatically, "It was an Ether."

She laughed suddenly and loudly at how put out he seemed by the result, and he smirked at her as she covered her face shyly. "But why energy drinks?"

"Dunno. There's been different things we could imbue, through the years, but it's never been something simple like water. I've been told if I brew rosehip tea a certain way, I can create a Remedy from it, but I can get that from a soda I can easily grab at the store now instead."

"This side of your magics has never really been in the books much, I'm afraid, so I've never known much about it."

He nodded, and when he finished with making the potions and sending them away, he shook his hands out and smiled to her. "Well, it doesn't make much sense to me either, so I'll just work with it. Hey, Luna, I thought of something when I started working on these... I've never given you access to my Storage, have I?"

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Right... I wasn't able to give other people access until after I was 18... I wanted to give it to you right away, but this is the first time we've seen each other since then, and I guess I completely forgot the chance had never come."

She smiled at the way he said that, the way he said it like she was such a prominent fixture in his life, he could almost forget how far apart they were. It was a feeling she understood well, and she wondered just how it was for him. She always felt the pain of their distance, but having constant communication with him through their notebook and occasional phone calls, she always felt his support.

"Give me your hands," he spoke up, and she realized he was holding his out to her. Apologizing softly, her hands slipped in his and were enveloped in a gentle blue glow that felt cool on her skin but sent a warmth throughout her body. It almost felt as though a door opened somewhere in the distance of her mind, and then his touch was gone and he was rubbing his hands on his legs. "There you are. It's, kinda like taking things on and off a shelf. Here." Calling a potion into his hand, he held it to her with a grin, "Take it from me, then put it on the shelf."

"The shelf."

"The shelf."

"...The invisible shelf."

"The Astral shelf," he countered with a grin, and she had to laugh at how silly the short dialogue had been.

Shrugging, she held out the potion for a moment, reaching like she was going to stock a pantry, and she hesitated then laughed at herself. "Right. Putting it, uh, on the shelf..."

"Why are you acting like that? It's not wrong!" he pouted playfully as he stood up for his analogy.

"I'm sorry, Noctis, it just feels strange. Like I'm just going to drop it instead."

"Well, don't."

"Thanks for the helpful advice." The pair laughed about it, and feeling silly for all the dramatic tension put into things, Luna took in a deep breath and raised her arm once more. Holding out the potion, she tried to envision reaching to that door she had felt in her mind, and setting the potion on a shelf beyond the threshold.

The sound of something shattering made her yelp and fall back on her hands. A blue mist clouded the air, and Noct was hunched over laughing, gripping his stomach as he did. Realizing things had gone wrong and that she had broken the potion, Luna leaned forward, "Noctis! Did you make me do that on purpose?"

"N-No! No," he laughed, waving a hand as he still clutched his stomach with the other, "No. It was just, you were so surprised when it broke! I watched it fall, and you just, seemed so sure...!"

"Noctis! It's because you're a bad teacher!" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, her cheeks puffed out cutely and to make it clear her irritation was for show.

Still chuckling and catching he breath, Noct shook his head and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm a bad teacher. I just thought, since you've got magic and all already, you'd get it. I'll have Ignis show you, though. He was the one who taught Prompto, in the end."

Settling down and smiling, Luna nodded at that, "Mm, that sounds good."

"Ah, you want me to key a lance and maybe some daggers to you?"

"Noctis, I have my staff."

"And if you lose the staff you can't just call it right back. Luna, I know I've been overprotective about some things with you, but you have with me, too, you know. I'm working on it, and this... I thought about it since our first fight out there, and I think it's something you should let me do."

Sitting patiently and listening to him, she realized she had been acting defensively any time he suggested something to make things easier for her. She supposed she felt in a way that she had to prove herself to them, although she wasn't quite sure why. Relaxing her shoulders, she smiled apologetically and nodded, "You're right, Noctis. I'm sorry."

Glad that she was on board, he returned the nod, "Thanks. It was just, I noticed you had no trouble fighting them off, but you couldn't finish the job."

"I don't ever see to the infected beasts... I can imbue my staff with my magic, and it can cut demons that way. But, this was my first time fighting beasts, I admit..."

"Alright. We can go through the weapons I've got, and figure out what to give you," he said, and he held out his hand to begin summoning weapons for her review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, S-E, for giving me the opportunity to have that entirely serious conversation about Monster energy drinks rofl.
> 
> And in more seriousness, thank you everyone for all the kind (and so thoughtful!!!!) reviews! I really hope you continue to enjoy their road trip as the group settles in with each other and finds their rhythm :D


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling something press against his cheek, Noctis groaned and swatted at the finger, rolling away and curling up further into his sleeping bag. He heard a frustrated sigh and a slim hand patted the lump that he was under covers, finding his shoulder after a moment and giving him a shake. "What is it, Luna...?" he asked with a quiet groan.

"Noctis, we cannot be doing this every morning..."

"Me 'n' mornin's don' get along...," he mumbled, slowly straightening to come out from where he hid. He sat up and sighed, rubbing his eyes with his forearm. Stifling a yawn against the inside of his elbow, he blinked and belatedly realized that Luna was still simply sitting there beside him, watching with a concerned expression. "...Wha's that look for?"

"I always thought everyone was exaggerating about you and sleep... It's not something that's been lingering from your injury as a child, is it?"

"Huh? No, 've always been like this. Even before. Don't worry about it, Luna. Trust me, plenty of people have, and doctors have said I'm fine. If it was that, Lady Sylva would've healed it away, right?"

"You did require multiple healings, Noctis... Perhaps you still need more."

He reached out and patted the top of her head, earning an annoyed pout for his grin that went with it, "I'm fine, Luna. Really. Gimme a few more days to get on this new schedule 'fore you start worrying so much, huh?"

Her shoulders relaxed at that, and she nodded, "You're right. I wasn't thinking about that part of it..."

Gladio's deep voice called from outside the tent, "Should we send a chaperone in?"

Rolling his eyes at the tease, Noct called out frustrated, "We're not children, Gladio!"

"Ho? That mean you're up to something?"

"We're not, but either way, we don't need you watching over us!"

Luna covered her mouth as she laughed at Noctis' flushed face and clear irritation. "Well, it is past time we get going. Hurry and get changed so we can set out."

"Don't I get breakfast?"

"You can eat and walk at the same time," she called out over her shoulder with a grin, holding the tent flap open. She saw his shoulders fall as she zipped the tent closed between them, and she giggled quietly before telling him through the canvas, "I'm joking, Noctis. Ignis just finished cooking breakfast."

"May the Astrals have mercy on me, because the next Oracle never will...," he complained with humor in his voice.

They made quick work of breakfast, anxious to set out and make the most of their time in case there were any unexpected set-backs. They knew once they had set into a more solid routine and had a better feel of how long everything took, the morning anxiety would go away. But with daemons roaming the nights and no havens between the one they were at and the town they were headed to, it was best to be sure things would go well.

Once they got some distance from the outpost, Ignis gave Noct the short version of the morning update Gladio and Prompto had picked up while the prince slept. There wasn't much to tell, but it was good to take in the info. Noctis was keenly aware that this was his time to impress upon his people that he would take care of them when his turn came, that he was listening and acting and not just putting in a token effort. And he did want to do his absolute best by them, he just hated the dry information that came with the job, even if he was good at memorization when he set himself to it.

They hadn't been walking too long when they came to an area with a path cutting up through stone and away from the road. "It's up there," Ignis stated, adjusting his glasses. Prompto picked up his camera and snapped a shot of the path from where they stood. "It shouldn't be too far," he added on, though it was hard to be sure when the sharp incline and foliage kept visibility short.

"Alright, let's go." Noct started up the path ahead of the group, feeling they had all been waiting for him to make this first step, and they weren't even at the tomb yet. Leading the way up, the ground underfoot was beginning to even out when Gladio edged his way back into the front to take point. Coming out to a clearing, it was a dead end, surrounded by sheer cliffsides, and the tomb stood at the rear of the clearing.

Approaching the door, Noctis pulled out the key that Cor had handed him before they had left, and he opened up the tomb. It was chill inside, all cold stone, and he walked up to the statue of his dead ancestor clutching his weapon. Looking over the area, Noctis took in a deep breath, aware of how closely everyone watched him, interested to see what would happen. In a way, he hoped it was flashy, or else everyone was going to be sorely disappointed.

Holding out his hand over the weapon, he called to it, and a blue flash briefly blinded everyone. Noctis was the first to recover his sight, and he watched as the glow separated from metal and held the form of the blade. He looked up, the spectral sword hovering in air and then turning to point at him. It pierced into him, not in flesh but in soul, becoming a part of him.

All in a rush he could feel it, the things his ancestor had accomplished for Lucis, the things important to him.

He was a Wise man, used the power of the Crystal to build a magic wall around the kingdom. It kept daemons from appearing, kept the people safe as towns were built up, homes made without rush and fear of the night, lighting set up to keep everyone safe in the future. It had diminished his life span greatly, he had been unable to see for himself the safe future that he had built. But had he not done that, Lucis would have been unable to go so far technologically as it had. It was something Noctis knew about, the wall having only come down in his grandfather's time as the goals had at last been reached. But he had never really considered before how that king might have felt when he sacrificed his own life, and the lives of his child and grandchild and then some, for the future of the People. The Wise King of Lucis gave All for the future of his citizens, planning generations in advance.

Covering his chest, Noctis looked in awe at the statues lining the walls, representing kings of the past. His legacy would be so much more than he ever thought. What story would his blade tell the future kings? That was something he still needed to decide, and he pressed his lips together and gave a solemn nod. Turning around, he had actually forgotten his audience while caught up in the moment, and he forced a smirk to cover up how enthralled he had been by the experience. "Well, that's done. Time to get the next one."

"Right then," Ignis turned, leading the way out of the tomb and leaving any discussion until later.

The others followed suit, Luna hanging behind until Noctis took his first step towards the door. She reached out to him, her hand shimmering gold, and Noctis reached up to grab her hand before she touched it to his chest, and he shook his head, keeping his voice low, "None of that, now, Luna. I don't need healing for every little thing."

"Now who's trying to prove a point..."

He smirked and gave a slight tug on her hand, turning her away from him and towards the door, giving her a gentle shove, "No point here, there's just nothing for you to do. Come on."

None of them were quite sure which trek had been worse, climbing up the steep hill or trying not to tumble back down. Prompto ran the last several meters down and then some, almost crashing into the rockface opposite the narrow trail. Holding his camera protectively, he looked up to everyone still picking their way down and he laughed, cheerfully brushing off his near accident, "No more steep hills, agreed?"

"I doubt we'll have a choice," Gladio grinned, getting to flat ground with the least amount of trouble.

"Yes, there's a lot in this area, I'm afraid. And Duscae isn't much better, with the damage from the Astral Wars," Ignis explained, making Prompto wilt as he was faced with the truth.

"On the plus side, it's good a leg workout," Noctis added, lightly jogging down the last bit as he found it easier. Getting to the bottom, he looked over at Luna, using her staff to safely navigate the steep grade. "...Or I guess next time we could ask the Lady of Tenebrae for some tips..."

She laughed at that, sliding her staff into its sling on her back. "Yes, you do learn quickly there, how not to go tumbling down hills."

"Oh, really? What's Tenebrae like?" Prompto asked with genuine interest as they continued up the path towards the town.

"There's many heavily forested hills and mountains, and waterfalls. Very beautiful, but it is difficult to get around."

"Wow. Sounds amazing, I'd love to be able to see it someday."

"It's on the itinerary," Noctis smirked, looking over at his friend.

"No kidding? Alright!"

"This would be the first time for all of you except Noctis, wouldn't it?"

"Last time Noct went was a month before I was officially assigned as his guard instead of just his trainer."

"Yes, and they've never brought any junior staff along, either, so I've never been."

"Really?" Prompto was surprised, they were always with Noctis, he didn't think the prince was ever without them at his side anymore.

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck and thought about it a moment, "Ahh, yeah, I guess that's right, isn't it. We always did go with as little staff as possible. Only reason I would go with Dad was to see Luna anyways, so having them with me would've been pointless."

"Hey," Gladio grumbled in mock offense.

Smirking at that, Noctis shrugged, "Sorry, Gladio. Not the way I meant it."

"I should hope not...," Ignis added.

"Oh come on, you know what I meant!"

"Yeah, that you didn't want any chaperones," Gladio smirked.

Noctis groaned and covered his face, shaking his head and wishing they would leave well enough alone with the jokes. It was bad enough those times he was teased about Luna when she wasn't right there beside him having to bear it with him. "Will you let that go?" he asked, exasperated.

"Eventually."

"At least for Luna's sake, if not for mine."

"Alright, for the lady."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Noctis huffed quietly and glanced over to Luna. Flashing her an apologetic smile, he shrugged, "Sorry..."

"It's alright, Noctis. You've nothing to apologize for."

"You're right... Hey! Gladio!"

"What?" he asked gruffly, feigning irritation.

"Apologize to Luna!"

"Sorry, Lady Lunafreya, that our prince just hit puberty."

"Gladio!" Growling quietly, Noct went to kick the man in his back, though it was easily dodged. Gladio smirked and waved at him, then jogged further ahead. "Insubordinate jerk!"

Prompto was snickering and trying to keep out of sight so Noct's indignant anger wouldn't get turned on him, though he failed. Ignis chuckled quietly and turned to look at Luna, "I guess we've all gotten comfortable now. I hope it doesn't bother you."

Luna smiled and shook her head, "I'm glad you're all comfortable enough to be yourselves around me. It would be exhausting to put up an act this whole time."

"The same goes for you as well. We'd like it if you felt more relaxed. You've nothing to prove."

"You're right...," she sighed, smiling wryly and shrugging. "It's the first time I've done this without being at my mother's side, and I'm not a true Oracle. I suppose, I just feel that I need to show that I can do this."

Ignis smiled gently and knowingly, "I can understand that. But it's not us that you need to worry about showing."

"Thank you, Ignis."

He shook his head and faced forward, his expression falling and he let out a long, suffering sigh. "They went too far ahead..."

Giggling softly, Luna picked up her pace to a light jog and grinned, "Then let's catch up and make sure they're not playing too rough."

When they rounded the bend, they were dismayed to find Noctis holding Prompto in a headlock while Gladio laughed and tried to pull them apart, only for Noct to end up dragging Prompto a few steps. Ignis let out another weary sigh and shared a look with Luna before catching their attention, "I do hope we're not having any major problems..."

"No problems here, Ignis!" Noct shouted, sputtering as his friend's spiked hair ended up in his mouth. "Ugh, the hell do you put in your hair Prompto."

"What's it matter!?" he asked, tugging half-heartedly at Noctis' arm that was wrapped jokingly just under his neck.

"It's disgusting!"

"You're not supposed to eat it!"

"Your hair got in my mouth!"

"Dude, that's gross! Now I gotta shower again!"

"It's worse for me, I'm the one who's gotta taste it!"

"Hey guys, the moms got away from us...," Gladio interrupted, and they looked up to find that Ignis and Luna had given up on them and gone on ahead. Breaking apart, they jogged to catch up, laughing and tossing around a few last jokes about the incident.

They rounded the next bend and everything opened up, and the first buildings of town were just several steps away. It seemed to just be a couple of buildings for tending a small bit of well guarded farmland, and most of the life was further in. Luna smiled and nodded towards the first houses, "Since these are so distant from the rest, I want to see if anyone here needs help first. No sense making them walk all the way to, well, wherever I get set up."

"Alright. We'll go ahead, get our information and tell them they can set up for you... Prompto, stick with Luna, alright?"

"Sure thing!"

Luna smiled to Prompto and wasted no time in making her way to the first small farmhouse. After she knocked on the door, she took a step back and folded her hands calmly in front of her, projecting peace, even with her weapon on her back. The door was opened by an older man, who looked both intrigued and confused, "How may I help you, miss...?"

"Lady Lunafreya, of Tenebrae. I'm here to ask if there is anyone in the home that needs healing?"

The man's eyes widened and he suddenly nodded, ushering her in. Prompto hovered on the step a moment before he followed after them, trying to stay out of the way. Laid out on the floor was a young man, just about his age, his arm and that side of his neck and face veined black. He was sweating and clearly in pain, pale and exhausted. "Our grandson, he helps us on the farm. Some daemons from the trench wandered this way and the dogs were barking up a storm. He went to see what it was. Turned out, a light had gone out, they were closer and faster than he'd thought..."

Luna nodded solemnly and knelt down beside the boy, across from an older woman she assumed to be his grandmother. The woman was wiping his head with a wet cloth, trying to put on a brave smile, her lips trembling, "It was just last night. We let the hunters know, so we could get some help..."

"I'm here to help," Luna smiled and set her staff down on the ground behind her. Reaching to the young man, she set one hand on his heavily wounded and infected arm, the other to his cheek, and she leaned over him as a soft yellow glow lit the dim and gloomy room. Her forehead rested against his, her eyes closed, and the glow brightened then held steady, the scourge burning clean away from him and his injuries beginning to mend. Straightening up, Luna smiled down at him as he came to, and she patted his shoulder. "It will take a few days more rest before you're better. I'm afraid that's all that I can do at once, and you will probably need more help for your arm. But the Starscourge is gone and you'll can now heal."

"It's a miracle...! Thank you!" the woman exclaimed, fawning over her dazed grandchild as the young man began to fully realize everything that had happened.

"Not at all. I'm so very glad I was here to help. Now, please, excuse me. I must see if there are others in town."

"Thank you, miss, Lady Lunafreya."

Luna picked up her staff as she stood and she bowed politely to them, quietly leaving with Prompto at her side. There was another, less severe injury at the next house, and none at the rest on the outskirts. As Prompto and Luna headed across the small fields to the town proper, he finally couldn't hold it in any longer. "That was amazing, Lunafreya! Everything seemed so hopeless, then you just swooped in, glowing like an angel, and made it all better! You're incredible!"

She smiled at his gushing, blushing shyly as he had to snap a photo of her right then as well. "I wish it weren't a rare thing, to be able to cleanse the Starscourge. I really don't think it's an incredible thing to be able to do. Simply a necessary one. I'm only special because of my bloodline."

"That's not true at all! You were just, all smiles and calm, I think you really helped them even before you started healing, y'know? You're really something special!"

She didn't know what to say to that and she simply shook her head with a small smile. She wanted to protest more, but she had a feeling any attempts to make him stop gushing over her would just end up in him feeling like he had to so even more. It wasn't that she thought she wasn't any good, she just didn't think she was special, but she didn't think she would be able to get him to understand the difference.

Noctis was waiting for them on the road, and he waved to them. "Hoping you got the guy that got attacked last night?" he asked once they got close.

Luna nodded and smiled, "Yes, he was the first. They did say they reported it to the Hunters, so I guess they're the ones that told you?"

"Yup. Come on. They've got two clinics, and they're setting up a tent in the square and letting everyone know. You'll do the clinics first, since that's where the worst ones are. Ah, at least, we assumed this would make the most sense. It work for you?"

"Yes, thank you, Noctis."

He relaxed and nodded, leading the way to the clinic on their side. "Ignis is picking up lunch for us all and he'll meet us there. Gladio went with the Hunters to take care of some work."

"Hm, they left you alone?"

"I'm a big boy, Luna."

"I didn't mean it that way. I just...," she shook her head and stopped herself, smiling to him. "Sorry. Never mind."

He shrugged it off and they went to the clinic, where Ignis was waiting with food. Luna ate before heading further inside, since no one there was in any danger of dying if they waited another twenty minutes. There was something truly incredible about the magical stamina the Oracles had, and even without all of the extra gifts that came from being fully realized, Luna still was able to go through the whole day without another break.

Thankfully there hadn't been any more critical cases, though one thing they found was that there were quite a few old cases. That was the biggest problem they faced, were the old cases that were being kept from becoming fatal by the use of potions given from the Crown City. It had been a long time since Lady Sylva had gone through, and some cases had been missed, while most of the older ones had been within months since she'd left. It was difficult to heal when it was so deeply rooted, as she had to work through layers of darkness, and there was no guarantee that some of the long infected limbs would become fully usable again. But she did it, and their relief and gratitude was immediate and powerful.

The group stopped for dinner at a diner before checking into their hotel room. After showering and changing into lounge pants and a loose tee, Noctis declined to play a card game and left the room he shared with the other three guys to go next door to Luna. She opened up not long after he knocked, her hair half dried and brushed out, and she wore simply a pair of shorts and a tank top. "What is it, Noctis?"

"Mind if I come in? Just wanna talk for a bit."

"Of course," she smiled, stepping back so he could come in. "I was just getting ready for bed, if you don't mind waiting for me to finish my hair."

"Sure, I'll wait."

After a few minutes she joined him where he'd sat on the edge of her bed, watching TV. He switched it off and turned to her, bring his leg up to rest his cheek against his knee as he looked at her. "We've gotta figure this out."

"Yes, I suppose so." They each turned to face each other more fully, scooting onto the bed and crossing their legs. Settling in comfortably, Luna tucked some of her hair behind her ear and started while he was still gathering his thoughts, "I'm sorry if I've been overbearing at times and... trying too hard. I appreciate your help, Noctis, I really do. I think, what it is, is that... This is my first time on my own, more or less. Away from Mother, and Ravus, and everyone, and I need to prove to them, and to myself, that I can do this... And I've been so stuck on that, that I've forgotten that none of them do it alone. It's okay for me to use your help."

He smiled at that and reached out to tap her hand as he nodded. "And, I've forgotten that you've had combat training. I guess, you so rarely speak of it, that I'd forgotten you and I had all the same kinds of lessons, just different magic..."

"To be fair, you were right that I couldn't finish off beasts. But I think you'll realize it more when you see me against daemons."

"I'm looking forward to it. I mean, I don't like bringing you into danger, if I'm honest, but, at the same time, I feel better with you here. And I'm glad we get this chance, to see each other work."

She giggled softly at that and nodded, "It is good. You're very good at handling people."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because you're absolutely terrible at being social with anyone you haven't known for years."

"This isn't being social, this is work. I wasn't trying to make small talk with these people..."

She laughed at how put off he seemed, and she reached out to ruffle his hair, making him pout even more. "It is funny how we can put everything else aside to work, even if it means we have to act like a different person."

Sighing at that, he turned and flopped back across her bed, stretching his arms out over his head so they dangled above the ground. "A glorious life we lead, huh? Always having to put up different faces."

"At least we have some people we can be ourselves around, without the masks." She laid down beside him and he brought his arms back onto the bed as he rolled to his side to face her.

"That's true. And each other. We're the only ones who can really understand what the other is dealing with, since it's the same bullshit."

"Language," she teasingly admonished, reaching out to tap his nose. "But, yes, we do deal with much the same things. You've a lot more responsibility than I do, though. I know it gets hard."

"Yeah, but, I don't hate it. More like, I only wish I could just do what I had to, without worrying about people watching and judging me on everything."

"Things are a lot grander for royalty... Tenebrae is quiet. Even our loudest parties are barely the size of your birthday event."

"That honestly sounds like heaven. Can I stay with you?"

"It would be difficult for you to rule Lucis from Tenebrae."

"You can hide me there."

"Noctis!"

"You won't protect me?"

"Don't be silly!" she laughed, making him grin. "Of course I'll protect you, but not from that!"

He let out a dramatic sigh and rolled onto his back, covering his face with his arms, "I thought I could count on you... Betrayed, by my best friend..."

"Oooh, you!" Luna got up and grabbed a pillow, quickly bringing it down on him with a solid fwump.

"Ah! I can't believe it! And now you attack me, on top of the political betrayal!"

"You are a bad man, Noctis! Do not tease me like that!" she laughed, hitting him again with the pillow and pretending to try to smother him as he put up a token resistance.

He laughed and guarded himself from her attack until he was finally driven from the bed and laughing hard enough that it was difficult to breathe. When he looked up, she was still kneeling on the bed, clutching the pillow and pouting, watching him as if she were ready to attack again with the pillow, her hair clinging messily to her face. It was difficult to be graceful as he bowed while laughing, handing place sincerely over his chest, "I'm sorry, Lady Lunafreya."

She let out a huff, blowing at the hair that clung too close to her mouth and tickled at her nose. "You're forgiven, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Get me one of those cheap apple pies that Gladiolus bought. ...I like them more than I care to admit."

He laughed again, grinning at her and making another mock half-bow, "As the lady commands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to uvaception on Tumblr for reading through the first half and weighing in on my choices for how to progress the chapter :D It's much appreciated and allowed me to get this finished today!! (well okay it's a few past midnight but who's counting).
> 
> Tomorrow (in the story) we finally get to see Luna really fight >:D
> 
> Probably soon it'll stop going day-by-day and start skipping some more considerable time. I've got a few major events planned but mostly this is just fun and sometimes exciting and adventurous slice of life road tripping, so feel free to pop in with any wishlists lol cause this fic is 100% wish fulfillment


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis was brimming with excitement as they walked up to the chainlink fence blocking off the entrance to the abandoned underground shelter. The few hunts they had taken care of the other day were more of a warm up, while this would at last be the real deal, to truly see how well they all fought. He glanced back at his friends and grinned, while reaching out to open the door, "Ready? ...Ah, it's locked."

Prompto laughed at how disappointed he sounded, snapping a picture of the prince's dejected expression before Ignis passed in front of the lens with a sigh. "I picked up the key this morning. They were sure to inform me that they have duplicates, so we need not worry if anything happens."

"In case we lose it?" Prompto asked, taking another handful of pictures while Ignis unlocked the gate.

Noctis smirked and cocked his head back as he looked at his friend, "More like in case we die in there."

"Cheery!"

"Let's be sure they don't have to worry about replacing this one," Gladio added with a smirk as they passed through the gate.

"They won't," Luna added, as excited as the rest of them to step into this adventure, grinning and brimming with confidence.

"Right! Let's go!" Noctis grinned, pumping his fist up excitedly, Prompto and Gladio joining him in the cheer.

The tunnels were tighter than Noctis had expected, and it didn't take long before the darkness overshadowed everything and they had to switch their lights on. A steady yellow glow caught his attention and he glanced behind him to see Luna holding her staff, the weapon giving off the warm light. He grinned and nodded to her, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled to him and returned the nod.

Gladio edged quietly to the front, taking the point position as the group carefully picked their way through old and unmanaged tunnels. Ignis was just to the rear of the group to watch their backs, Prompto and Luna just in front of him. "Will that light keep the daemons away, Lunafreya?" Prompto asked tentatively, sounding a bit nervous now that they were really in the dark and underground.

She shook her head, following Noctis and Gladio down a path as they searched for what lay at the end of a cable running along the wall. "It isn't strong enough for that. But it will weaken them, and it makes my weapon much more deadly to them."

"Does it take a toll on you, magically?" Ignis inquired, his voice simply curious.

"No, not really. I don't have to channel it, the spell will last for quite some time and it takes very little to refresh it."

"Woah, it sounds like a real life RPG...," Prompto sounded awed, and Noctis laughed at his comment.

"...Th-That would be Noctis' fault," Luna answered, looking somewhat shy and embarrassed. "When we discussed our magics, it was the word he used for what I was describing... I didn't know it was from video games..."

"Does it matter where it's from if it works?"

"No, but I wish you'd told me all the same..."

He grunted softly and shrugged, flashing her a grin over his shoulder, "I'll remember next time."

Coming upon a generator, they looked at it a moment before they all seemed to shrug at the same time. Noctis turned it on and took a step back, and they all looked up as weak lights dotted the path. "Alright!" Prompto whooped quietly, "Now we can see what's up ahead!"

Continuing on the path, Prompto was a little cheerier for a time, but the closeness of the tunnels had him spooked even with the lights, and he kept looking around nervously. "Doesn't it feel like we're being watched...?"

"By who?" Noctis joked, looking over skeptically.

"Ghosts? ...Daemons? Lunafreya, can you like, I don't know, sense daemons, or anything like that?"

"Not exactly, but I can tell you that the Starscourge has certainly swept through these tunnels, so there most likely are daemons about."

"Great."

"Not like we weren't already told that."

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Prompto turned and looked around, drawing Noctis' and Luna's attention. There was suddenly a loud rattle and Prompto shouted, turning around quickly while retreating from the sound.

"...Kicked a can," Gladio stated as he realized everyone was looking his way.

"You gave me a heart attack, man!" Prompto whined, clutching his chest.

"Stop jumping at everything."

"It's not that easy for me, big guy..."

"Well, just remember this big guy is in front and they gotta get through me, first."

"Oh yeah, good point. I feel a lot better now, actually."

The group laughed quietly though they quickly hushed as they harbored a healthy concern for the things that had long lived in the shadows. Luna kept her staff in her hands the whole while, showing more strength than one might first think at seeing her slender shoulders and arms. They crept down a set of stairs and followed a tunnel straight until they reached its end with a choice on where to look next. Noctis nodded to the left, and just as Gladio took his first step forward, a loud clatter of metal being slammed against had them all bringing weapons to the ready.

There was nothing there though, and they looked at each other before Noctis made the call for them to turn around and investigate a locked room they had just passed. They found it now unlocked and opened the door, cautiously stepping inside to peek around. When Ignis was the last to step into the room, the door suddenly slammed shut and a small group of Goblin daemons appeared from the shadows.

Everyone quickly jumped into action, with Prompto trying to get some distance to properly aim his weapon, the light from Luna's staff aiding them all. The cramped quarters made it tough for Gladio to swing his sword, and he covered Noctis instead, Crown and Shield switching off to slash with Noctis' slimmer blade and then bash with Gladio's shield. Ignis had turned to face the daemon that had shut the door, and it was Luna who covered his back.

She hooked her staff under her arm for stability and lunged, knocking a Goblin into a wall with a searing hole of golden light in its chest. While it clawed at the unusual sensation of pain, she brought the staff cleanly down and killed the creature. There was no time to feel smug that she had gotten the first daemon out of the group, and she sidestepped with a turn as another Goblin tried to slice at her back with its claws. In a powerful swing with the distance of her staff carefully measured to not hit the wall as well, she slammed light and steel into its side and sent it soaring across the small room to slam into a wall and disappear in its death.

Hooking her staff under her arm once more, she turned, and quickly eased when she saw that had been the last of them. Catching Gladio's surprised and impressed expression, she turned a smile to him while Noctis switched on another generator that was in the room. "I did say I'm much better at fighting against daemons than beasts."

"You did," he laughed suddenly, setting his hands on his hips as he grinned at her. "You're a helluva lot stronger than you look, aren't you?"

"Thank you for noticing."

He laughed again and clapped her shoulder before he headed for the door to take back up his position in the front. Prompto was much more cheerful after the fight than he had been before, for all of his anxiety the rush seemed to help him work it all out. He grinned happily as he came up beside her and held up his camera, "I think I got an awesome shot of you fighting, I hope it came out as good as I think!"

"Prompto, you're supposed to be shooting enemies. With your gun," Noctis shook his head, pretending to be annoyed as he gave his friend a gentle shove against the shoulder.

"Hey man, I didn't have a shot anywhere I looked, so I thought I'd get some badass memories instead!"

"As long as you have your priorities," Ignis added slyly, and they chuckled quietly before slipping out of the room to continue forward once more.

Gladio led the way back to where they had been, and before they reached the junction to turn left, Noct stepped up beside Luna and lightly tapped her arm with the back of his hand. He grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up and a wink. She smiled gratefully to him and nodded, clutching her staff tight for a moment with determination that broadened his grin.

They slowly approached the tunnel reaching its premature end from a cave-in some unknown time ago. On their side though was a door, and before Noctis reached out to it, they heard the sudden squealing of an old valve opening and then the rush of water for a brief moment before it was closed and the water turned to a drip. Looking between each other, Prompto certainly didn't seem excited by the idea of investigating the sound, but Noctis opened the door and took a step in, Gladio close behind him, and they scanned the room.

Keeping in mind how the last door was shut behind them, Gladio stood at the door to be sure it stayed open until they were all inside. Taking a look around, there was no immediate sign of where the water could have come from, and Noctis went for a door on the far wall. Still no daemons showed up as they investigated the large group showering room, and they couldn't even figure out which pipe might have been turned on. Noctis tried each one, and nothing worked.

Prompto hugged himself, more spooked than before, "Now that's really creepy. Daemons are bad enough, but this is some ghost level nonsense..."

"Or maybe they shut off the water at its source," Luna suggested.

"So they're smart enough to pull off this horror show? Never mind what I said before, that's even worse..."

The group filed back out of the small tiled room and into another small daemon ambush. They were far more prepared for what they were now up against, and each of them fell easily into their positions. Luna noticed that it was Prompto that Gladio now watched more than her, and a quick glance at him made her grin. He was nervous in this environment for sure, but he had a calm head and good instincts, getting away from the enemy and retreating in ways that the others could cover him until he could get into position for firing his gun. It was a difficult weapon to use in the tight caves for certain, but he was adapting well.

Now that they were fighting the kinds of enemies that she was more accustomed to, everything seemed to fall into place for the group on the whole. They continued on and easily through another battle against more Goblins, playing off of each other and calling out information when needed. That they were able to follow each other so well in combat was impressive, and while things weren't perfect, they were improving with every skirmish. The enemies were simple enough to fight, but the tight and dark quarters forced them to learn each other well and swiftly.

"This is looking a bit more promising...," Prompto mumbled as they followed a slope downwards. Things looked less finished, like they were coming to the end where the tomb would be.

Luna gripped her staff tightly a hair faster than Gladio picked up on the danger, and they called out at nearly the same time, "Look out!"

Noctis leapt backwards in a blue blur as a creature crashed down where he had been standing. Alone on its left, Gladio summoned his greatsword and swung it down, bringing a startled hiss of pain from the enemy. "It's an Arachne!" Luna informed the group, holding her staff upright in front of her and strengthening the glow. "Watch out for its electric attacks and its babies!"

"Babies!?" Prompto whined, firing off at its spinneret.

"There is one thing that tends to work on spiders...," Ignis suggested with a hint of question directed at Luna, calling his daggers back to his hands after tossing them at the enemy.

"Yes," she nodded, washing the room in light bright enough that now it bothered even the five of them, though not nearly so much as it did the daemons. A Goblin had been about to tear into Gladio's back but instead it hissed in pain and covered its eyes just to be picked off by Prompto. "Fire is most effective against them."

Ignis smirked and pulled out a sphere that appeared to be burning in his hand though he gave no indication that it was. "I'll have to ask you all about the daemons you can identify at some point. Look out!" He shouted the last before tossing in the spell and setting fire to the Arachne and her newly hatched babies, the spider daemons hissing and screeching in pain.

"Noct, now!" Gladio shouted, and the pair charged in, Noctis trading his Engine Blade for a greatsword as well, using his warp to get more speed and strength in his swing. The two struck at it from either side, not unlike a large set of shears might, and finally the Arachne let out its final screech and disappeared in a cloud of black.

Luna eased the spell of light she had been focusing on, a light sheen of sweat on her brow from the power required for the stronger light she had conjured for the fight. Everyone leaned on their weapons or the wall for a moment, catching their breath, and then they looked around at one another and laughed quietly. "Well, I sure hope that was the last exciting thing of the day!" Prompto declared, his gun disappearing from his hand.

"Except for finding this tomb," Noctis added, and he stepped further into the tunnel under Gladio's watchful eye. "And I think that's it..."

"Yes!"

"Don't celebrate until we open the door," Noctis chided playfully, and the group followed him to the door of the tomb.

Finding exactly what they were looking for inside, the prince's companions spread out behind him to watch as he bonded with another of his ancestor's weapons. Taking in a steadying breath as he stepped up to the stone statue laying in place of a body, he looked over the large axe that it clutched. Setting his hand over it, he called out to it and stepped back when a blue flash filled the room and the spirit form of the weapon hovered in the air.

It pierced into him, and he felt a brief wash of pain that was over as fast as it began, like a flash of fire that left no burns. That fire was the ferocity of his ancestor, a powerful warrior who had personally seen to the expansion of the realm's borders. Noctis could feel it, a strength and desire for unification. It had been during a time when people were scattered, there wasn't enough infrastructure. His fights to expand lands had been more against territorial bandits who raided the supply lines he painstakingly built to help his people to prosper, and most welcomed his governing as he was fair and never taxed people into poverty.

Blinking his eyes, Noctis was surprised by that powerful rush. At first breath it had felt as though the man were a conqueror, but the rest of those strongest memories told him the man was anything but, willing to leave people lands as long as they would leave alone those who welcomed his protections. In time, as those flourished under him and bandits gave up on raids as it meant facing him, they saw to add themselves, and relations had turned well in the ancient king's latter years.

He sighed silently, his resolve strengthening to take the fierce dedication and protectiveness close to heart. No one would hurt his people as long as he could do something to stop it, and he strove to be powerful enough to guard them with his own hands.

Turning around, he smirked and nodded to the group and they left the tomb to carefully pick their way back to the entrance. "So what's it feel like, anyways?" Prompto asked, "Having this power of the ancient kings?"

"Huh? Mm...," Noctis thought about it a moment, waiting until they were back on even ground to answer, "Not much different. Just like I've got an extra trick up my sleeve."

"Well, don't feel like you have to hold back."

"Yell at me for showing off, whine when I don't, I just can't win, can I?" Noctis asked with a breathless hint of sarcasm in his rough voice.

Gladio chuckled at that and shrugged, "He admits it, he can't win against me."

"I don't think it's something to be proud of in this case," Luna suggested with a grin.

"At least someone gets it," Noct joked.

"Sorry, my job isn't to stroke your ego," he laughed in response.

It seemed the daemons didn't dare bother with them anymore, or perhaps they had been wiped out for the time being. Whatever it was, their walk back to the surface was uneventful, and they stepped out to a sky bright with the late afternoon autumn sun. It was too late to be worth heading out for even the Hunter outpost, and so when they returned to the hotel, they confirmed their rooms again for the night.

After cleaning off the day's adventure, Luna changed into a dress since they wouldn't be leaving the town that night. Brushing out her hair, she looked curious when there was a knock on her door, and was more curious when she peeked to see Ignis. She opened the door and smiled to him, and he bowed his head apologetically, "I'm sorry, Lady Lunafreya. I know it's impolite to ask, but might I use your shower?"

He looked about ready to explain, and Luna just laughed and stepped aside, "There are four of you in there sharing one shower, and only one of me here. Go right ahead."

"Thank you."

After everyone was washed and they had all gone out to eat, with little to do in the out of the way town, Luna joined the boys in their room for some card games while it was still early. She was as shrewd as Ignis they found quickly, but each of them had their little tricks at the games that kept everything fun and interesting for everyone. When enthusiasm started to die there, Prompto took out his camera to go over the pictures he had taken. Finding the one of Luna from their first fight in the Trench, he held up his camera proudly, "Yes! It came out great, don't you think? You're really incredible, Lunafreya!"

"Ah, th-thank you... It, I mean..."

"Go on, Luna. Say it," Noctis grinned, nudging her gently. She turned an indignant pout on him and shook her head stubbornly. "Saaay iiiit."

"Say what?" she asked innocently.

"C'mon, you were gonna say that you do look cool in that photo. It's okay. You don't have to be so humble."

"That I do look as good in the photo is more a testament to Prompto's skill with the camera."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, the photographer and the camera can only work with what we're given. It's awesome 'cause you are," Prompto grinned, trying to encourage her now that he knew what Noctis was doing.

Shaking her head, she stood up and smoothed out her dress, pretending to pout though really she had just taken a glimpse at the clock. "I believe this turn of conversation is my cue to retire."

"Right, right, sure thing, Luna." Noctis got up, trailing behind her with a smirk. "Good night," he spoke more softly at the door, leaning against the threshold as he saw to it she got into her neighboring room with no issue.

She smiled to him after getting the door open, and she nodded, "Good night, Prince Noctis."

Shaking his head as she added the title, he knew that was her way of reminding him of the things he had already accomplished in the few days they had been out. It was meant as an earnest compliment, but to him it was a reminder of how much learning and growing he still had ahead of him. That was no bad thing though as it stirred up his confident resolve, and he grinned to himself before heading in to do some rounds of King's Knight before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took! And, I think this is probably going to be the last chapter that follows this sorta day-by-day format. Time to start moving time more efficiently now that the group has its solid combat chemistry >:D
> 
> I hope my staff-wielding Luna is properly badass. She has more moves to show off for sure, but I think this was a good start~


	6. Chapter 6

"Fresh air!" Prompto shouted, opening his arms wide as he took in the sky.

Everyone was exhausted as they came up from the mines where they had barely escaped with their lives. After Keycatrich, they hadn't thought there would be as much trouble in the next underground area they found, and for the most part it really had not been so bad.

And then a daemon that resembled a samurai of yore had attacked and thrown them off a catwalk and into a hoard of goblins.

After the attack and fall, the fight had been far more of a struggle than it should have been, and they had needed Luna to heal both Gladio and Noctis before making their escape from the mines. They had expected to spend much more time in the mines than they had, and it was still the early afternoon. Slowly making their way back to the car, Noctis frowned as a large rain drop landed on his shoulder, drawing his attention upwards. The storm that had been on the horizon had moved in much faster than he'd thought it would.

Looking out at Longwythe below them, Noctis hesitated just a moment before he climbed in the car after Luna while Gladio called to him to hurry up. "Let's just head down to Galdin Quay now," he told Ignis.

"But we haven't actually been in the town yet," Luna protested, confused as to why they would skip it.

"It's not too far, we can come back for it."

"I don't mind," Ignis spoke up, glancing in the rear view mirror at them before he turned south on the road to do as Noctis had asked, "but why?"

"I bet he just doesn't want to sleep in another dingy hotel," Gladio shook his head, smirking faintly.

"Damn right I don't," Noct grumbled, leaning against the door and looking out the window as the rain now poured down. "I'm sore, I'm gross, and I want to sleep in a good bed and get some room service. Problem?"

"Nope!" Prompto chimed, turning around to grin back at them. "I'm excited to check it out, normally I'd never get to see a place like this...!"

"The Quayside Cradle hotel is supposed to be quite grand and exquisite. It's my understanding that they have a handful of luxury suites as well. Should I ask after those, Noct?" Ignis inquired.

"Up to Luna, depends on how close she wants to be to a bunch of guys."

Luna laughed softly at the teasing way he put it, and she smiled, "I have no problems with that. In fact, it sounds nice."

"Right then. Ignis, go ahead and just book the nicest suite that'll accommodate us. For a few days."

"Woah, how long we talking?" Gladio asked, now serious in the way he questioned Noctis.

Frowning at his tone, Noctis shot him a grumpy look, "Like I just said, we're not far from that town back there, and I want to be comfortable. If there's not much to keep us busy at Galdin Quay, we'll come back up and work out of Longwythe and retire to Galdin."

"Alright. So long's you aren't planning on slacking."

"Not for that long. But I do intend to get some good quality slacking in there. It's a beach resort, after all."

"And it's raining."

"Woah! And too bad, too, I bet I could get some amazing pictures from here!" Prompto shouted, trying to snap a few photos, but the shore was on the other side of Ignis. "I definitely need a chance to take some photos there when the weather is better," he added, settling down now that they had begun a winding descent down to the coast.

A few minutes later, they slowly rolled by a small strip of buildings, shops and cheaper places to rest or grab a bite to eat when at the beach. The closer they got to the shore, the classier the businesses became, and they pulled into the large lot that served both the resort hotel and for public access to the beaches. With the rain coming down, it was impossible to take a guess at what the place might be like on a normal day, but it seemed quiet in a way that suited it and felt like its natural state.

Ignis grabbed his umbrella and went on ahead to set up the reservations. They were thankfully under a carport, keeping dry though chilled by wind as they grabbed their bags from the trunk. A bellhop from the hotel came over with a luggage cart draped with plastic, and he loaded up their bags for them, ushering them ahead. With only two umbrellas between the four of them, Noctis and Luna shared one, while Prompto tried to fit under one with Gladio without much success. Once they were all in the lobby and out of the rain, Gladio made sure to tip the man well and Luna thanked him graciously.

Waiting for Ignis to finish at the counter, they stayed out of the way, trying not to attract any attention. He came to them a few minutes later with the card keys for each of them. Once they were in the elevator, he handed them out and explained, "The suite has three bedrooms. Two of them have king beds and are attached to their own private bathrooms. The third bedroom has two full size beds, and the couch in the sitting room is a fold out, so everyone has their own place to sleep."

"Score!" Prompto cheered.

"I booked it under the assumption that Noct and Lunafreya would each take the main bedrooms. The three of us can decide who gets the couch."

"I'll take it," Gladio spoke up with a shrug as they walked up to their door.

Ignis let them in, standing aside as they each stepped in, their luggage following with the bellhop who had first helped them outside. Once they were all in, Ignis looked around and continued, "Then there's a third bathroom for the rest of us, of course."

Prompto whistled in awe, walking around the small kitchen that hadn't been mentioned, "Next you're gonna tell me there's a hot tub in this room, too."

"No. However, because this is one of their top tier suites, it comes with access to their top tier amenities. There's a separate spa and sauna just for guests in this wing."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this high class lifestyle..."

Noctis shook his head and shrugged. He had been the one who insisted on the comfort this time, but the extra amenities didn't matter that much to him. All he really wanted was to be able to stretch his legs and to sleep on a mattress that didn't feel stuffed with rocks. Walking over to the dining table, he sat sideways in a chair and opened up the binder containing the room service menu, calling out, "Luna, you should pick whatever room has the better view. I'll be keeping my curtains closed."

"Alright, Noctis."

"And write down what you want for lunch before you go wash up," he added absently. She nodded to him, and everyone went about getting settled in and jotting down what they wanted to eat. While Prompto took the first shower, Ignis placed their order and Gladio set about making sure they were properly settled in, since they would be staying a few days.

Luna was just as glad for the reprieve as the others, and she took her sweet time cleaning up and caring for her hair and skin. The Leide region was so dry that she felt almost endlessly itchy thanks to the heat and dust in the air. Her hair was down as she let it sit with some product she had brought with her to bring moisture and health back to it. She wouldn't exactly say she was vain, but she had appearances to keep up and she liked to look nice even without the reasons, it was just no tragedy if she didn't.

Rubbing lotion over her skin, she hummed a soft melody to herself. When she finished where she could reach, she got up and pulled a robe on, opening up the door and poking her head outside. The food still had yet to arrive, and Noctis was sitting on the couch playing on his phone, alone in the main room. "Noctis?"

"Huh? What's up?" he looked up, a blink and his lips pressed tight together the only reaction he gave to her appearance.

"Would you help me to put lotion on my back?"

He hesitated, almost dropped his phone when his fingers twitched, and then he caught himself and nodded, "Ah, alright...?"

She smiled to him and nodded, stepping aside so he could join her in her room. "I'm sorry to ask you, Noctis. If you're uncomfortable, perhaps I should ask Ignis instead?"

"I'm fine," he answered a little too quickly.

She had suggested Ignis simply because he had long held a role of caretaker, but Noctis was the one she was most comfortable with, and she was glad that he agreed. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, she clutched the front of her robe closed while pulling an arm from a sleeve to bare her back to him. She peeked over her shoulder when she felt his hand pull away just before touching to her skin, his voice whispering a curse. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry. I just realized it would be cold so I tried to warm it up, and my hands soaked up most of it... Sorry..."

She giggled quietly at that and shook her head. "It's alright. You must need it, too."

"Guess so," he mumbled, and set to work. His hand was timid on her back, but he was thorough, and she felt calm under his touch.

Sighing softly when his hand pulled away and she heard him closing up the jar, she slipped her arm back in the sleeve and got up to duck behind a changing screen. "This hotel has a place to get massages, right?"

"Uh? Yeah," Noctis answered, having been about to leave until she had spoken. "I'm gonna check out the hot tub a bit after lunch, myself."

"That does sound nice, but I didn't bring a bathing suit with me...," she stepped back out, wearing a long and elegant sundress, a dark blue in color with pale flowers, a far different sort of outfit than she would usually wear.

"You didn't pack an umbrella, you didn't pack a bathing suit...," Noctis smirked, shaking his head and tsking her softly.

She pouted at the tease, "Those are for leisure time, I didn't pack anything for that."

"How do you plan on keeping dry if we're hiking in the rain?"

"I have a poncho," she stated matter-of-factly, lifting her chin defiantly though her eyes danced with humor. "A large, drab poncho that keeps me dry and my hands free. How will you stay dry and fight at the same time, Prince Noctis?"

He raised his arms in surrender, laughing, "Alright, alright, you got me there. After lunch, why don't we go check out the shops, get you a bathing suit so you can enjoy that hot tub. And hopefully the beach before we leave, too."

"We'll see if they have a poncho for you, as well," she added with a wicked grin. Covering her mouth as she giggled softly, she shook her head at him and reached out to pat his arm as he pouted at her. "Thank you, Noctis. And until then, I think it's time I write some letters home. Who knows when we'll next have as much time?"

"Makes sense. Speaking of doing some writing... You have our notebook, right?"

"Of course," she smiled, and she opened up one of her packs to pull out a slim box. Pulling off the top, she set some stationary out on the table for herself, and she held their notebook out to him.

"Thanks. I'll give it back when I'm done."

"No rush. It's yours as well as mine, Noctis."

He grinned at that and pointed at the box she had pulled it from, "And you're a lot better at keeping things safe than I am."

"...When you put it that way. I'll be sure you give it back before we check out of the hotel, at the very least."

Chuckling at the jab he had invited, he nodded to her and left her to her letter writing. Back in his room, he sat down at the desk, testing a pen on the hotel-provided notepad before he would commit to using it in the precious notebook. Satisfied, he flipped through, smiling at the memories he peeked at as he leisurely flipped through to the most recent pages. Smoothing his fingertips over the heavy grain of expensive paper, he smiled at the birthday note he found etched below the last message he had written to her before she had come to Lucis for everything. Luna had signed it with a series of stickers, a cat, a car, a chocobo, and a few hearts screened with flowers.

He smiled warmly at the note, the pride she expressed in him as he continued growing into his role. And it was just that role that he wanted to begin to write about. Taking in a breath, he tapped the pen against the scrap paper, leaving small flecks of ink as he thought on how to express himself, wanting to tell her about the shared memories and emotions he experienced when taking in his ancestors' weapons, and how it made him think so much on what kind of legacy he might leave behind.

\----------------------------------------

//Tenebrae - ME 744//

"To crown the King of Light is the calling of the Crystal."

Noctis watched her face closely as Luna answered his questions about the Cosmogony. She had such pride shining in her light blue eyes, and he couldn't help but to smile in return and to feel some of that pride as well. "But we don't know when that will be, right?"

"That is correct. It could be you, or one of your children, grandchildren, or so far down the line that it's too difficult to say," she giggled quietly, holding her hands out with her palms up to show how little they really knew about the timeline. "But one day, one of the kings of Lucis will cleanse Eos of the Starscourge with the power of the Crystal and the Lucii."

"And that's why my dad is protecting it."

"And one day, that duty will fall to you. It will be up to you to see to the safety of the Crystal, to heed its advice, to know when to use its power..."

"The way you talk about the Crystal, it's almost like it's alive." He looked at her curiously, rubbing his leg absently as pain throbbed in his thigh, radiating down his knee and up his hip and back.

Luna smiled at him and set the book aside with care before hopping off the bed to kneel beside him and rub his leg. She didn't yet have a grasp on her magic to use it to heal him, but she was trained in other ways of healing. Her mother insisted that it was bad to rely on magic for everything, and she agreed, and now she was grateful for it as she could help her young and newfound friend in between his healing sessions with Sylva.

"Do you think the Crystal is sad, in Insomnia?" he spoke suddenly, surprising her with his words.

"What, what do you mean, Noctis?"

He turned to look out the large windows and she followed his gaze curiously. "There's so much life here, in Tenebrae. The grass, the trees, the flowers. There's birds, and bugs, and the wind is always moving. But Insomnia is all concrete and wires. It's people crowded together, and cars everywhere. There's hardly any wild animals, the wind can't move through all the buildings, it's... so different. The Crystal is supposed to help life, but it doesn't get to see it..."

Luna stared up at him in wonder. Thinking on her response, she gave herself time by shifting focus back to giving his leg its proper massage. He winced and hissed with pain, but otherwise he bore through it, and relief came not long after she finished and sat back beside him on the edge of the bed. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Noctis..."

"Eh? Well, I mean, you did just say, it's my job to protect and care for it, right?"

"That's right. Perhaps you should ask it when you're back in Lucis."

"Ask it?"

"Yes. The Crystal can commune with the Kings of Lucis. But, until you wear the ring, it may not speak to you."

"I'll still try!" he promised her earnestly. "When I'm better, and back home, that's the first thing I'll do. I'll go see the Crystal, and ask how it's doing."

Luna giggled quietly at his conviction and nodded happily. "Thank you, Noctis! It means so much to me." He returned her smile, but she could see some confusion in his eyes. Without waiting for him to ask, she explained, "The Crystal is the last connection that we truly have with the Draconian, Bahamut. It may even be the last of his life force. Caring for the Crystal, it could be seen as the same as caring for Bahamut. As Oracle, I will be the connection between humanity and the Astrals. It's my calling to tell the Astrals of our will, but also to hear theirs, to aid them if they ever have our need. But I cannot do anything for Bahamut, where he is. That duty, falls to you and to yours."

Noctis took in her words with a grave expression, feeling the importance of it all. While he knew so many pieces of the history and their duties, it wasn't until Luna began reading the Cosmogony with him that he understood faith and the depth of their responsibilities, and how far spread their influence truly was. He nodded to her, and he flashed a confident smile, "Don't worry, Luna. I won't let you down. No matter what, I'll make sure it's taken care of."

She gave him a warm smile, her face beaming with gratitude, "Thank you, Noctis!"

\-----------------------------------------

//Present Day - ME 756 //

Noctis leaned against the wall of the elevator, his chin dropping to his chest as he yawned widely and drew Luna's attention. Grinning at her as she tried so hard to stifle a yawn, he saw the tightness of her jaw and the way her chest held tight as she struggled not to let it out. She shot him a dirty look when he laughed, and her expression quickly melted into a smile and a quiet giggle. They stepped out of the elevator and into the hotel lobby, deciding to give the gift shop a good look before venturing into the heavy rain.

"Did you finish your letters home?" Noctis asked curiously.

Luna shook her head and she shrugged, "No, but you have been quite clear that we'll be spending a few days here. I figure I ought to be able to get them done before we move on."

"Yeah. Will it be Umbra or Pryna, you think? Or you gonna put the letters in the post like common folk?"

She laughed softly at the question and realized she wasn't sure of the answer. "I suppose we'll find out, won't we? If no one is available before we leave here, though, then I will simply put them in the post. No sense in waiting on them if they're busy. They probably have more important things to do."

"Makes sense," he shrugged. Hands in his pockets, he looked around the gift shop and realized they had wandered around the whole of the small store and hadn't seen anything worth even a closer look. Shaking his head, he raised his arm, small umbrella dangling from his wrist by a thin strap, "Guess this is a bust. Shall we?"

"It seems so, if I want it for today. I hope at least the wind has died down, but being by the ocean, I won't hold my breath..."

"Same here," Noct chuckled as the two left the small shop. Walking past the restaurant and registration counter, they could hear the wind and rain beating against the drawn shutters. Ordinarily the hotel would be wide open for the view and fresh air, but with such a heavy storm, they closed everything up for safety. Stepping out from the main shelter, the wind sent rain to them even so far under cover as they were, and Luna wrapped her arms around herself, pouting as her long hair whipped around and in front of her face.

All of that madness, and there were a few people out and about with umbrellas just as they intended to be, and she glared at them as she realized they made it so she wouldn't be able to complain and go back inside.

Noctis had no such cares when it came to voicing complaints, and even as he was opening up the umbrella, he sighed, "I really hate rain..."

"Perhaps we shouldn't worry about it today, after all, then?"

He shrugged, setting the umbrella against his shoulder to cover them both, "We're here, we might as well. Then we can go back in and relax."

"You're very keen on getting me into a swimsuit, aren't you?"

"I'm keen on getting you to lighten up and mix some fun with your work," he shot back with a smirk that didn't fully cover his embarrassment. "No reason we can't enjoy the world as we explore it, right?"

"I suppose not," she teased.

They stuck close, their sides pressed tight together as they huddled under the umbrella for warmth and trying to stay dry. Walking as quickly as they dared on the slippery dock, Noctis glanced down at Luna, her arms wrapped around her chest as she was hardly dressed for the weather. Then again, neither was he, with only a short sleeve shirt and pair of jeans. "Sorry!" he called out a bit loudly to be heard over the wind and rain as it roared over the dock, seeming much heavier than he thought it was when they had stood just outside the hotel. "If I had a coat, I'd give it to you!"

She tilted her head to look up at him with a wry smile, "We should have stopped back at the room!"

"Then you could wear that sexy poncho," Noctis laughed as he recalled her way of describing it.

"It would hardly go with my dress!" she complained with a smirk.

He laughed and shook his head with comic disappointment, "No umbrella at all but you refuse to wear your poncho with your dress...!"

"Packing for long trips is very complicated!"

"Is it? Never noticed."

She pouted at him, her cheeks puffed out, and he knew he was in trouble. Luna set her hand daintily just above his on the umbrella, and with a flash of an impish smile, she snatched it out of his grip and took off running. She laughed as she ran, taking care her heels while heading towards the parking lot and shops.

"Ah! Luna!? Hey! Get back here!" Noctis shouted after her. He set off after her, his heavy steps sending water splashing back up and soaking his ankles. He wasn't trying seriously to catch up as she led them to one of the shops, and once inside, he yanked the umbrella back with a huff and shook it out. "Now I'm soaked...," he whined.

She giggled at his poor attempt to seem angry, his lips still curled up in a smirk. "We were soaked before."

"Not this bad," he sighed dramatically and shook out his arms. Looking back over his shoulder out the glass door, he shook his head, "It looks bad now, but I swear it didn't look so bad before we started walking on the dock."

"Perhaps Ramuh is playing tricks on us," Luna laughed softly, rubbing her arms dry and warm.

He shot her a grin and rubbed the back of his neck, "He's napping somewhere closeby, isn't he? Guess that might not be too far off."

She giggled at that and tapped her lips teasingly, as if to say her lips spoke only truths and secrets. His grin broadened at her playful vibe, and he felt a pang of longing when she turned away to browse the shop. Shaking his head to clear it, he huffed at himself before walking after her to help the search for the bathing suit.


End file.
